


Together Embers

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nervous Thorfinn, Oral Sex, Sex There is the Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Thorfinn decides to take his and Canute's relationship to the next level, but first he'll need to steel his nerves.





	Together Embers

Thorfinn paced back and forth in the room. His thoughts had refused to settle as he himself had lain in bed, tossing and turning as Canute had begun to ready for sleep. It had been a long time since he had realized his feelings for Canute, longer still when he admitted it to the other man in person. He had managed to say it with a level voice, though inside he had felt his chest nearly ready to explode. With each breath, Thorfinn could feel it all over again. His nerves standing on end, breath hitching every time Canute would appear in the corner of his vision…

He decided to step out, slipping on his shoes before stepping out the door. Thorfinn had always felt the cold of winter to be the perfect way to sort out one’s thoughts and calm the nerves before any battle─and, in some ways, could this not be seen as a battle against one’s self? The wind’s chill bit at his nose as he stood just outside the threshold. He knew that Canute would likely have already tied his hair back to tend the fire, a small thing that he had taken to recently so that Thorfinn could relax a moment longer…

A shiver ran through him and Thorfinn realized that he had no idea how long he had actually been standing outside. His jaw had long since stiffened without his knowledge as Thorfinn discovered that ice seemed to have replaced the bones in his hands and feet, shivering again as the wind blew again through his skin just as easily as though they were the clothes covering him. He took a deep breath through his nose, the cold stinging his nostrils even as he slowly breathed back out. There was no use in running, he would tackle this issue head-on like the warrior he was.

A hand on the door and a push was all it took, the warmth of the crackling fire flooded out like it were a rushing river to cover him from head to foot. Thorfinn stepped inside, knocking the snow from his feet before removing his shoes and stepping up to the fire, squatting down to get nearer to the warmth of the flames as he rubbed his hands together to get the blood flowing again.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so uneasy before, are you alright?” came Canute’s voice from behind him.

Thorfinn grunted in response, not trusting his voice to stay steady with how nervous he felt. He snuck a look to the side to find that Canute was watching him with that soft smile he always wore when behind closed doors together.

“Why don’t you come to bed and I can help to keep you warm?” Canute offered, taking one of Thorfinn’s freezing hands and tugging him to his feet.

He was obligated to follow, after all, how could he refuse? A few steps from the bed and Thorfinn planted his feet, refusing to budge another inch which caused Canute to stop and, in turn, looked back questioningly while still holding his quickly-warming hand. Thorfinn opened his mouth wordlessly, closing it, then opening again as he felt his face redden, much to his chagrin. He slipped his hand from the warmth of Canute’s, placing both of his own hands against the other’s cheeks to frame the soft flesh of Canute’s face against the roughened palms of Thorfinn’s hands. Canute gasped against the chill of the one still-cold palm as Thorfinn gave his best attempt at a tender kiss, lips pressing against each other. Heart pounding and head spinning, Thorfinn felt as though he had drank an entire barrel of mead. When the two finally pulled away, each breathing heavily, Thorfinn noticed a dusting of pink that had deigned to grace Canute’s cheeks. The fairer of the two grabbed Thorfinn’s shirt and pulled him to the bed, both falling atop one another as their lips met together in another hungry kiss, each attempting to devour the sweetness of the other. Thorfinn moved, kissing at the corners of Canute’s mouth before moving down his neck and nipping at the sensitive flesh, earning a gasp. While his mouth explored the pale curve of flesh that was Canute’s neck, Thorfinn steadied himself with a hand as he looked down. Canute had once explained angels as divine beings both beautiful and powerful, and gazing at the man below him he could only imagine that this is what an angel must be, or perhaps he was Lofn given flesh? No matter the answer, Thorfinn would worship the body that lay before him as a free hand explored downward, slipping beneath Canute’s shirt and earning another gasp as his hands touched the skin of his belly, pulling the shirt upward with it as he moved to the chest, until finally Thorfinn removed it completely and leaned back to gaze at the beauty that was─_ suddenly above him _.

Canute’s soft chuckle was all Thorfinn could register for a moment as long golden hair suddenly framed the two of them, the locks cascading down Canute’s body like it were an aura. Soft lips pressed against his own skin and each felt like fire and lightning seeping into his veins. Thorfinn felt Canute working his own shirt up and helped to remove it, a sharp intake of breath at each feathery kiss. They were like a brand, each leaving a lasting mark that burned into his skin with a pleasurable fervor the lower Canute’s mouth traveled until they reached his breeches, where his own hardening length pressed against it desperately, the feeling of the fabric pushed against his member unbearable even as it was released and the pressure was replaced with the warmth that could only come from breath.

From there Thorfinn became lost in the sensation of ecstasy as Canute’s mouth worked magic. He had never felt such things before on his own, but then how would a roughened hand ever compare to the slick warmth of mouth and tongue licking and sucking him to an edge from which he wished to tumble? When Canute backed away Thorfinn was practically writhing with desperate pleas for release, a chuckle wrest from his lips at seeing the man so undone for him. Canute kissed those lips again as he pressed his own hardened cock against Thorfinn, feeling tightness as his length was slowly accommodated. Thorfinn gasped and looked up at Canute, his face so unexpectedly vulnerable.

“Trust me?”

Canute whispered the question in Thorfinn’s ear, stopping immediately until he felt the other nod. He began to nibble Thorfinn’s ear as he pressed onward once again, the heat wrapping around him as Thorfinn’s body accepted him completely, moans and heady breaths beginning to fall from both lips. Canute paused, the heavenly sensation of Thorfinn enough to nearly make him release already as he heard his name like a chant in between gasps.

Slowly, Canute began to move and from there Thorfinn’s mind left him, he was raw with need and all he could focus on was the way the Canute filled him, it was bliss in ways he had never expected to feel and he could feel his own length pulse needily in response. They both must have felt it because just as quickly as he began to throb with need, Canute’s hand wrapped around it. It was an assault of pleasure from every angle and Canute took his time enjoying every second of his hand stroking Thorfinn’s length while he thrust into him at the same time. The man below squirmed and grasped at the bedsheets, twisting his hands into them as the pressure built higher and higher until his cock spurt a line of hot seed up his belly and chest. A noise came from Thorfinn’s throat then, his entire body sensitive and quivering as Canute continued to thrust into him, chasing his own release.

“Oh god Thorfinn,” Canute moaned as he pressed their bodies together, allowing him to press even deeper into Thorfinn’s body.

It didn’t take much longer before Canute’s hips stuttered in their rhythm as he felt himself finally release, a cry of pleasure moaned against Thorfinn’s heated skin. A smile crawled onto their lips as they kissed again, Canute finally coming down from the high of orgasm. He crawled next to Thorfinn, cleaning the mess of his torso with his tongue and watching as he gasped with each stroke his tongue made across the sensitive skin. By the time everything was done, Thorfinn’s eyes drooped heavily as Canute moved to cover their naked bodies, tangling with each other as sleep claimed them both.


End file.
